


The Bet

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Sort of porn?, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: Vriska and Terezi make a simple bet, one where the loser lets the winner do as she pleases for a week.





	The Bet

Vriska rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Her and Terezi had been arguing for the past few days who was the strongest of the two, as many trolls asked which scourge sister was the strongest. The question came up often on the girls’ streaming channels, on both the clean one, and the dirty one. But lately it has been a hot button debate on a few other sites. 

 

Thankfully, Equius had a small cage the girls could safely fight in. He cleaned it out of robot parts, and they had both agreed no weapons. Both of the girls had agreed that it wouldn’t be as fun if they didn’t make a bet ride on it. Terezi had suggested servitude for a week, Vriska on the other hand suggested that the loser allows the winner to do as she pleases to the other for a week. They decided it’d be best to go with Vriska’s idea. Anything went in their fight, as long as there was no death or either of their weapons of choice. 

 

Vriska leaned against one corner of the cage, waiting for Terezi to show up. Currently, Vriska wore a blue pair of boots, matching a blue sports bra and blue gym shorts. She figured the less baggy her clothes were, the easier it would be to win. Though she wasn’t quite worried about winning, she had managed to convince Equius to tip the match a bit with a bit of an incentive. She had told him to help her because as the higher blood of the two, she had to win. 

 

Terezi finally entered the room, escorted by Equius, who lead her to the cage, closing and locking the cage once she was in. Terezi looked across at Vriska, her glasses catching the light’s glare. Unlike Vriska, she hadn’t prepared a special outfit. She simply wrote her plain t-shirt with her normal black pants and red shoes. Equius set both their weapons in a box, closing it up and pushing it away from the cage. 

 

“Ah, thought you were forfeiting, Pyrope. I hope you don't mind, I brought a crowd.” She told her, gesturing to a few seats around the cage, filled with some of their most loyal fans. Vriska had no reason not to charge for the fight, both girls were sexy, trolls were pervs, it'd humiliate the loser more, and she got to turn a profit from the seats. Terezi looked at the trolls packed in the seats before looking at Vriska again. 

 

“Aw, it's you cute that you want an audience to watch you lose!” Terezi retorted, rolling her eyes. “Now let's do this already!” Equius moved to the side of the cage, he was sort of a referee, he was only going to read the rules and start it, but that was all it entailed. The loser was just the first one to say she gave up, or if someone passed out. Both girls moved to him to listen. 

 

“I shouldn't have to remind you. First one to verbally give in loses the bet.” He told them, pulling up a big  countdown timer on his phone. “Now back away.” Vriska and Terezi separated from each other, watching each other as they did before both looking to the clock. As the clock lowered to 5 they both got into positions, ready to fight. 

 

Equius hit the cage as lightly as he could to alert them that they could officially go at it. Both girls watched each other, neither one wanting to make the first move. Slowly Vriska started approaching Terezi, who followed her lead, slowly closing in. As soon as they were arms length away, a swing was taken, Terezi punching Vriska square across the face. Vriska grunted, moving to try to trip Terezi’s leg, but the Libra moved to raise her leg and kick Vriska in the stomach, smirking as she watched Vriska double over. The crowd started to cheer for Terezi mostly, she had always been the most liked choice when it came to who would win. Vriska however still held three loyal fans in the crowd.

 

Terezi took this opportunity to knee Vriska in the face, sending her down to the floor. Terezi couldn't help but smirk at how easy this was so far. She moved to grab Vriska’s leg, pulling on it a bit to drag her back a little before moving to force Vriska onto her front. Once she was on her front, Terezi moved to sit on Vriska back, pulling on her leg. Vriska let out a cry as she tried to pull her leg free, Terezi tightening her grip on it. 

 

“This’ll be quick I promise.” She said, pulling harder. Vriska cried out louder before reaching her arm back to grab Terezi's ankle and yanking it out to force the Libra to lose her footing. Terezi gasped, taking a moment to try to catch her balance. However, by the time she was able to recover it, her hold on Vriska had been weakened enough for Vriska to slip out of her hold. Vriska smirked as she moved to her knees, elbowing Terezi in the face on the way up. 

 

“Seemed pretty cocky there, Pyrope.” She told her, grabbing Terezi’s hair and yanking her to her feet. Terezi yelped before growling and moving in to punch Vriska again. This time Vriska effortlessly dodged it, grabbing her arm and flipping her onto the ground. “And I’m done letting you have your fun.” Terezi grunted and cried out as Vriska brought her heel down on her gut, the troll groaning out. 

 

The crowd began to shift, half for Vriska, half for Terezi. Vriska moved to grab Terezi's legs, yanking on both for a bit of a jolt before quickly letting go and elbowing Terezi's stomach again. Terezi cried out again as she tried to force herself up, but Vriska had other plans. She grabbed Terezi's arms and pulled her back against the ground until her stomach was under her, moving to plop her ass down on Terezi. The shorter troll grunted and tried to push Vriska off, but was met with a punch to the face. 

 

“You know I had a punching bag made to look like you once, and yet you still provide them for me!” Vriska cooed, punching her right in Terezi's right breast, earning an even louder cry from her. This reaction pleased Vriska, forcing her to punch it a few more times, concentrating on the same breast, deciding it would be a bit more punishing if it was only one for now. Terezi kicked and flailed under her, trying to force her off. 

 

Terezi's breast bruised a bit under her clothes from the beat down, Terezi struggling to fight back until she grabbed Vriska's hair and yanked as hard as she could. Vriska nearly screamed out, grabbing at Terezi's sleeve as she tried to pull Terezi's hand out. Terezi grunted and punched at Vriska's face a few times before yanking to the side and releasing to throw Vriska of off her. In doing so, Terezi's shirt tore off, agitating the Libra. She tore off what remained of her shirt, left in her red bra with teal lace on the cups. The exposure drove a few fans wild, but most noticeably, the top of her breast had grown much more teal than the rest of her body. 

 

“Oh you are so going to pay for this!” She yelled out, getting to her knees. Moving to her feet was a bit more painful from the bruising, but she forced herself to do it anyway. Vriska got up quick, blinking and smirking at her breast. 

 

“Wow Terezi that looks like it hurt, maybe you should give in already.” She told her, watching her grow angry. “Then again you must be used to this pain, you're pretty weak still.” She continued, trying to enrage her. “I'm sure if you spent more time practicing instead of flaunting your “sexy body” all over, you'd be stronger.” She teased, watching Terezi huff and steam over her words. Getting under her skin was a rather easy task if you're Vriska.

 

Finally Terezi had enough and she charged at Vriska, landing a square kick in the face. She grinned as she saw her throw a punch, dodging quick. Instead, she pushed on Terezi’s back, forcing her front to hit the cage wall with force. Terezi cried out, crying even louder when Vriska moved to force all her weight against Terezi's back and against the chains more. Terezi bit her lip and moved her arm, elbowing Vriska’s face to force her off, slowly forcing herself up, turning around and moving to punch at Vriska, but Vriska caught her fist, punching back at Terezi with her other fist. Terezi grunted and moved to catch her fist, pushing against it as Vriska pushed against hers.

 

“Looks like we’re even, but not for long.” Terezi snickered, moving to push against Vriska more, starting to force her back. Vriska loosened her push a bit, trying to build up her confidence, soon moving her leg. Terezi let out a scream as Vriska brought up her leg and landed it square between her legs, right into her nook and bulge. The crowd went silent, their fans watching in awe. Terezi pulled her hands away from Vriska, her hands instead moving down to hold her groin, kneeling herself down with a whimper, but no words followed them. She shook and gasped as Vriska came in quick, grabbing the back of her head and bashing her knee into Terezi’s face. Terezi cried out loud as she took the hit, her glasses cracking and shattering. Terezi grunted and leaned forward, panting out as she did.

 

Terezi was lucky she was durable, but she could only handle so much, after a brutal beat down, along with the kick to her most sensitive area and the knee she took to the face, she couldn’t keep her composure well. She was sure she had the advantage, but she was starting to suspect otherwise. Vriska moved her hand to grip her hair instead of her head, letting her head fall forward, supported by Vriska’s grip. The crowd had begun to shift in favor of Vriska, a few of Terezi’s loyal fans still in favor of her, but slowly shifting, it was obvious Vriska wasn’t afraid to go as dirty as she could. Personally, Terezi didn’t want to go dirty, she figured she could do this without getting dirty.

 

“Ooh you’re really taking a beating! I think this is giving me a great idea!” Vriska walked behind her, dragging her back by her hair to the wall of the cage. Terezi squirmed and kicked against the ground, her crotch and chest still rather sore. Vriska pushed Terezi’s back against the cage, moving to press her knees against Terezi’s shoulders, holding her back as she reached down, grabbing at her bra straps.

 

“It was really stupid of you to wear a normal outfit, come on Terezi! Think!” She roared out, moving her hands down to unclasp her bra, moving it to weave both sides around one bar, then out the other and over a final bar before clasping it back together. Once Terezi would be able to unclasp it, it’d require a bit more effort to escape. Vriska couldn’t help but laugh, her hand moving to grab a bit more of her hair, giving it a sharp yank before moving to elbow her face again. Terezi cried out and huffed, panting out.

 

Vriska moved back, watching Terezi pant as she kneeled against the wall, grunting as she tried to force herself up. She gasped as her bra held her down, pressing against her body as she tried to pull away. She tried to pull harder, soon getting slingshotted back to the cage. She grunted and groaned, reaching back to try to find her clasp. It wouldn’t have been so hard, if she could think straight. As she searched, she gasped as her head was forced back to hit against the cage wall as Vriska charged at her, mashing her foot into the smaller girl’s head. She held the position for a moment, her boot held to Terezi’s face, her hands releasing the bra to try to pry the boot off her face.

 

“How does it feel under my boot, Pyrope?” Vriska asked, snickering. The fans who favored Terezi were now silent, the rest of the crowd cheering for Vriska. Terezi groaned out, pushing Vriska back, getting up quick and forcing her bra to rip apart, tired of trying to save it. 

 

“Why don’t you tell me!” She growled and moved, kicking her across the face. Vriska grunted, spitting out a tooth.

 

“After all of the pain you’ve been through, you really, really think you can beat me!?” Vriska cried out, moving to kick at her stomach, but Terezi caught the foot. She threw the foot down before moving into wrap her arms around Vriska, squeezing her tight into a bearhug, grunting as she did. Vriska grunted and groaned at the grip, but scoffed. Terezi wasn’t really that strong. She simply grabbed the small girl’s arms, prying them off her.

 

“Come on Terezi!” Vriska moved forward, kneeing her in the stomach. She smirked as she moved her hands away from Terezi’s arms, instead pushing her down to bend over. Luckily for Vriska, she watched fights on the internet and on tv all the time, they were fascinating and some of the online ones, sexy. Over time she picked up on a few wrestling moves, and a few underhanded moves that could help her. Most of the underhanded ones she had learned from pornos, but that was a different matter.

 

Terezi struggled and tried to push against Vriska, gasping as she was pulled forward, her head catching between Vriska’s thighs. Terezi was pretty well rounded when it came to fighting, except for when she fought against Vriska. Terezi was really impressed and aroused by strength, and Vriska knew how to throw it around. Terezi might’ve had the curvier body, but Vriska had plenty more muscles, along with some, apparently, thick thighs. It didn’t stop Terezi from struggling and kicking as she tried to escape the girl’s grip, but it certainly didn’t do her any favors either. 

 

It became evident quickly that Vriska knew how strong her thighs were when she began to squeeze Terezi’s head between them. Terezi grunted and struggled more, pushing against her thighs as she tried to pull away. Vriska squeezed a bit more before grabbing at Terezi’s pants. She eased up a bit as she pulled on Terezi’s pants, pulling her body up and off the ground, releasing her pants quickly to wrap her arms around Terezi’s stomach, pulling her back to her own stomach. Terezi grunted and struggled as she was held upside down, kicking a bit. 

 

“I bet you’ll really enjoy this one!” Vriska assured, moving her legs forward until she started to fall down, Terezi gasping as she got the idea, her head colliding down on the ground, making her scream out. Vriska released her, letting her body fall forward, the libra panting beneath her. Terezi shook a bit, Vriska staying put for the time being, watching as she tried to recover.

 

“C-come on Vriska, i-isn’t this a bit far?” Terezi panted out, blinking and realizing she was trapped under Vriska’s crotch, kicking a bit as she struggled under her. 

 

“Listen Pyrope, you’re practically my best friend, but I’m tired of you flaunting your big tits and sexy ass and hips all over! We can’t all be that sexy! I’m just going to break you in a few places, then you can let me humiliate and use you to my heart’s content, it’s what we both want!” She laughed, moving to press against Terezi’s face, sitting in place until Terezi’s struggling died down a bit. Once it had, she pulled herself off the teal blood, moving to grab her legs. Terezi laid there for a moment, trying to recover from Vriska smothering her.

 

Vriska pulled Terezi onto her stomach, moving to sit on her back, pressing her weight on her, moving to grab both of Terezi’s legs before yanking them back, making her cry out. Vriska pulled back as far as she could, forcing Terezi’s legs back until she heard a bit of a crack, not trying to break her back in half, just trying to crack it a bit. Once she heard the crack, she released her legs, a cocky smirk on her face.

 

“Vr-Vriska how are you-” Vriska made a punch at her groin again, moving to rip the pants off as she did, Terezi screaming out again, Vriska laughing happily.

 

“I might be done here soon, so just shut up and enjoy the humiliation!” Vriska demanded, grabbing her hair again and dragging her back to the cage walls, the one facing the crowds. Vriska forced Terezi back onto her stomach, moving to sit back down on her back, grinning. “Now let’s show them what they all really want to see!” She chuckled and moved, grabbing under her chin and pulling back a bit to bend her upper half back a little, Vriska moving to just wrap one arm around instead of both, moving her other fist to punch at Terezi’s other breast, the different colored breasts bothering her. Terezi kicked and screamed out a bit, trying to force her off, but Vriska had too powerful a hold over her.

 

“O-okay damnit! I give up!!!” She cried out loud before Vriska released her, grinning.

 

“That’s a good girl, Terezi!” Vriska moved to flip Terezi over, snickering. “Let’s start your humiliating now!” She moved to sit on Terezi’s face, holding her arms up in victory. “Good thing you picked now to lose, I just got them to match in color!” Vriska taunted, continuing to take in the victory. The entire crowd was cheering for her, even Terezi’s section. They both knew their fans were all major pervs and her fans probably just hoping to see something good, which they had certainly been blessed with. Terezi on the other hand just lied beneath Vriska, groaning out in embarrassment, figuring she’d better get used to it if she was going to be at the mercy of Vriska.


End file.
